


Teach Me To Tease You

by HexChub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Humiliation kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Weight Gain, consensual teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexChub/pseuds/HexChub
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is not a man who can accept praise easily, no matter how good his lover is at heaping it onto him. Rather, he often wishes that Reinhardt would do the opposite. After finally confessing his desires, Reinhardt insists that he try to learn how to satisfy his boyfriend, but it isn't as easy as he might have hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

“Reainhardt, please... It’s alright. You don’t have to.” Hanzo whispered under his breath, running his hand across his lovers cheek.

The look on Reinhardt’s face broke the archers heart. He couldn’t stand it. Why had he said anything? Things were perfect. Why did Hanzo always manage to ruin perfect things?

Reinhardt Wilhelm was too good for him, that was the root of the problem. It always was. Hanzo did not deserve this sort of happiness. The way Reinhardt held him, the way he smiled at him, praised him, called him _liebling_ and _süsser_. They even found out that their interests aligned in so many ways.

At first, Hanzo thought Reinhardt just enjoyed cooking and company. To an extent that was all it was… at first. Hanzo ate anything put in front of him with vigor. He always had, but he had more drive than ever after signing up for Overwatch at his brothers request. He was nervous and lonely. Genji had friends and loved ones here, and Hanzo only had strangers… food was a comfort. He could have stopped himself after the first few pounds. Clearly he wasn’t a teenager anymore, and the weight stuck more than it had back then, but… he didn’t. Instead, he palmed his rounding stomach at night with one hand and entertained himself with the other.

It was a comfort, and a pleasure, and a distraction. He had no reason to stay thin anymore. No father to look at him with a critical eye, no significant other to impress… Genji was his closest relation, and his brother could not care less about his weight. He was too busy living his new life. So Hanzo gave in to the desire he’d spent most of his life fighting.

Things grew ‘worse’ before they’d gotten better. He started sneaking to the kitchens at night to eat whatever he could find. It wasn’t all desire and lust and everything he’d ever hoped. Sometimes he overdid things, felt sick, realized that he was eating more from depression than passion… But every so often, Reinhardt would interrupt. He would profess that he, too, had felt peckish, and offer to make Hanzo something to eat. Given that the german man was all but the official chef of the small task force they called Overwatch, Hanzo was more than willing to let him.

So they ate together. Many times. They had conversations. Hanzo spoke more to Reinhardt than any other member of Overwatch, and he managed to overeat every single time, in a foolish bid to compliment or impress. It was difficult to tell which. And then one night, he’d gone a bit too far, pressed himself to the point of pain. He had been standing from his stool and nearly fell thanks to his balance being so off-kilter due to his overpacked stomach, and Reinhardt had been there. He caught him. Held him. Tended to his stomach, and then… It all happened so fast. Hanzo believed he had been the one to close the gap, despite Reinhardt had insisted it was him. Either way, soon they were eating on the same side of the table, exchanging warm kisses while Reinhardt fed Hanzo his meals.

And things had been _perfect_.

Until Hanzo asked for too much.

“I want to, _liebling_. You know I want to.” Reinhardt whispered.

They were in Reinhardt’s quarters. It was nicer than Hanzo’s- larger to accommodate the man and more remote so they were less likely to be discovered fraternizing. They were both in their boxers, with Hanzo’s blossoming gut pooling over his groin. He’d grown since they started their relationship. He was certainly officially fat now, and they both knew it. The problem came because Hanzo asked Reinhardt to say it.

Well, more specifically, he’d asked the man to mock him for it.

Whatever desire Hanzo had for gaining the weight in the first place came wrapped in an equal desire to be teased for it. It was so overpowering that he whispered ridicule to himself from time to time. Only when he was alone. With Reinhardt… sometimes he would think things, just to get himself in the mood. He’d never shared the thoughts until tonight.

He was filled with shepherd's pie and cheesecake. Both had been made by his beautiful boyfriend, who had made enough for an army- which Overwatch wasn’t, not quite yet.They’d made a good show of it, Hanzo most of all. He’d eaten so much that he’d had to wait for everyone else to retire before finally standing, just so Reinhardt could help him move to the bedroom. He’d waddled- only from the fullness of his stomach, though it was still rather exciting- all the way to Reinhardt’s room.

And then Reinhardt had laid him down and began praising him. Of course Hanzo loved the adoration, but part of him needed to reject it. He didn’t deserve such praise. All he had done was eat. The large mans hands felt so good against his aching gut, coaxing out whimpers and small belches, and all he could think was how much Reinhardt should be mocking him for what he’d done. And… he said so.

He shouldn’t have. He’d sullied everything. Even as he hurriedly tried to explain that he wanted it, he could see the distraught look in his lovers mismatched eyes. The huge german man had gulped and licked his lips, trying to prepare for something before he finally admitted that he wasn’t sure he could.

“How can I be cruel to you?” Reinhardt asked in a low, graveling whisper. The man moved forward to place kisses across Hanzo’s cheek, lips and chin. Small and delicate, like Hanzo was glass. He was always so careful, especially after the Japanese man had eaten. “How can I mock you for doing something we both desire? When all I want to do is heap praise upon you for being such a good boy?”

Hanzo flushed and felt the wall go up again. He didn’t _deserve_ praise. He didn’t. Everything about it was wrong. He brought his hand to his stomach, still firm from his meal.

“I shouldn’t have told you.” he replied, his tone even. “Please. Forget I said anything.”

“How can I do that?” Reinhardt asked, and his voice tilted just slightly upwards. Behind his beard, Hanzo saw a smile blooming. “It is merely a challenge. I never back down from a challenge.”

Reinhardt moved his body forward, thick muscles embracing Hanzo. Still so gentle, so careful, as he pulled his softening boyfriend into his lap.

“If it is what you desire, I will tease you. Just… give me time.” Reinhardt begged, nipping at his neck. “I will learn.”

Even though Hanzo still felt uneasy, he did not argue this time, because Reinhardt was massaging his abused middle again. It was very difficult to argue while feeling such bliss, though he still worried that he’d made a horrible mistake in telling his lover something so, ironically, humiliating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt gives teasing a try. This chapter is more comical than sexy, but I promise to make it up to you guys with the next chapter.

Hanzo did not know what he should have expected. He knew his lover well enough to know his words were not hollow. Certainly the former crusader would try his best. If Reinhardt put his mind to something, he was going to follow through. Hanzo simply hadn’t realized how soon the man would try again.

“You’ve gotten bigger, _süsser_. Er. Much bigger.”

He’d been getting dressed in the same outfit he’d worn the previous day. Luckily, Hanzo found no one paid much mind to him, so he doubted anyone would suspect he hadn’t changed because of anything improper. Besides Reinhardt, who treated him like an angel, most of the people here seemed to regard Hanzo as a ghost. For some, a dark presence they didn’t trust and for others a faded visage who they needn’t bother to notice.

It also helped because few noticed how desperately the archer needed new clothing. His mission clothes fit well enough, they were meant to be loose at the waist to allow for freedom of movement, his stomach hung free within them. His casual outfits were not quite as accommodating. A dark t-shirt puckered and rode up around his rounded belly while he moved. It did show the bottom few inches of his stomach unless his lifted his arms over his head, but the cloth still bundled at the top of his gut. Meanwhile, his slacks were forced to stretch enough to show the stitching on his inner thighs and across his backside. The thread matched the cloth, but Hanzo noticed. He often insisted they still fit when Reinhardt mentioned how tight they were, though he had to admit a part of that was inviting his boyfriend to challenge him on that point.

“Most people do not call the ones they are insulting ‘sweetheart’.” Hanzo hummed as he felt thick arms wrap around him and set on either side of his stomach. Despite Hanzo’s growing size, they eclipsed his gut and then some when Rein used both hands like this.

“You noticed that, did you?” Reinhardt asked with a shy smile. Hanzo looked to his lovers face in the mirror. He was so beautiful, aged but strong. He reached up to run his fingers through the white beard, giving it just enough of a tug to lead the man to his neck. Reinhardt kissed him there and then gave the stomach a squeeze, compressing him from all sides for a moment. It forced out a pleased groan from the archer. “Your shirts have grown tight.”

“They have.” Hanzo encouraged, feeling slightly guilty for calling out the first slip. Reinhardt was trying. He felt even worse for his confession seeing that. Reinhardt shouldn’t have to try for his sake. He was already too kind to Hanzo. Too perfect and lovely. Now he was even trying this, despite it being against his nature.

“We’ll need to buy you new ones, soon. Since you’ve... gotten so big.”

Hanzo had to suppress the urge to laugh. He did not wish to be cruel, but he knew just by seeing the look on Reinhardt’s face that this was a genuine attempt to tease him. There was something about it that made his heart pound in his chest. It did not send shivers down his spine or fill him with the same excited trembling in his stomach that actual teasing would… but that lovely rush that came from knowing he was cared for, overwhelmed and filled with endearment towards his lover. It was almost too much to take.

Maybe, if he were to try his best to save the passion of the moment, the fact that Reinhardt was trying to humiliate him by simply describing his body accurately… that could be considered embarrassing. After all, for some people the word 'big' was enough to ruin their entire day. Unfortunately, Hanzo was well past that  word alone shaming him. He turned away from the mirror and got onto his toes so he could wrap his arms around Reinhardt’s neck, only managing when the taller man ducked his head down for him. He pulled himself up to lock their lips, and then lowered again. His arms had grown softer as well, but his own muscles were not absent. 

“You are also… very short.” Reinhardt said, putting his hand on his lovers head as if petting him. “Short and plump.”

Hanzo smirked and nodded, nuzzling his head into Reinhardt’s chest. He felt the man’s muscles relax as his shoulders fell.

“Not good?” Reinhardt asked, though it wasn’t really a question. Hanzo furrowed his brows and looked up, studying his lovers face before pulling himself up for a kiss.

“I don’t deserve you, Reinhardt Wilhelm.” he said in a serious tone. “You are too good for me.”

If this were the first time Hanzo had said such a thing, Reinhardt would have pulled him into his chest and told him all the reasons the words were wrong. He would have carried him to bed and worshiper his body the ‘way he deserved’, as Reinhardt would spend the rest of the night insisting… Which he had, the first time. And the second. And the third. When the forth came, Hanzo insisted he couldn’t keep doing it. There simply was not enough time in the day for Reinhardt to dedicate so much of it to try to inflate his ego. 

“You know I do not like it when you speak that way.” Reinhardt said in a more serious tone, kissing Hanzo’s forehead.

“It’s true.” Hanzo replied.

He sighed and took a deep breath for Reinhardt to watch, mostly as a distraction. His stomach domed forward, so tight that the outline of his belly button could be seen through the cloth.

“Look what your cooking alone has done.”

He knew he shouldn’t push, but he was teasing Reinhardt now. It was different. He hadn’t thought that it would goad the man on to keep trying. Of course, that was his miscalculation. Reinhardt never stopped trying until he succeeded.

“I’m so much taller than you, and yet your middle is thicker than mine.” he pointed out. It was true. They both knew it was, because Hanzo measured himself every so often. Curiosity's sake. Meanwhile Reinhardt’s measurements hadn’t changed in 20 years, and he knew them by heart.

Even so, it was quite nice to hear. Hanzo hummed and brought his hand up Reinhardt’s neck, fingers grazing up his hair.

“... Tell me how our bodies differ.” he suggested softly.

He felt a soft nod, and then two hands gripping his thighs, pulling him up onto Reinhardt’s chest. Even at his weight he was practically a rag doll in his lovers arms. He locked his knees over Reinhardt's shoulders to steady himself. Reinhardt was too strong to let a few dozen pounds interfere with lifting his boyfriend up high and nuzzling his growing gut.

“This, first off.” the man rumbles, kissing Hanzo’s stomach. Hanzo made the choice not to point out that people very rarely kissed the objects they were meant to be insulting. “Your stomach. I’ve never had one. Only muscle.”

Hanzo gripped Reinhardt’s hair, nodding eagerly for more. He felt a squeeze to his backside, which had not been able to escape the onslaught of weight.

“Or this. So soft and wide.” he continues, walking them to the bed. “I’ve always been… solid. Not like you. Warm and fat, growing bigger with each bite.”

This time, he caught himself before calling Hanzo by a pet name. The archer heard the sudden stop in his voice. The endearment he felt began to twist with the lust starting to grow inside of him. He was thinking what he wished Reinhardt would add on. He’d gotten so fat, so soft and wide, because he was a greedy pig, a spoiled brat who wouldn't stop stuffing his face. How he would just keep getting fatter because he couldn’t stop himself.

“... Hanzo, are you certain this is what you enjoy?” Reinhardt asked after some silence. Hanzo froze. He was caught fantasizing, his cheeks reddening and heart racing. He nodded, trying to urge Reinhardt on. It wasn’t quite there, not yet, but he wasn’t about to tell Reinhardt that… not in this position, as the man was placing him down on the bed and climbing over him. “I’m not… too cruel?”

Hanzo melted. Reinhardt had not uttered a single harsh word, and yet he still looked so timid. Guilty… Such a large man brought down by his desires. He felt horrid. He really was too greedy, and it was at the expense of the man he cared so desperately for. He frowned and shook his head.

“You could never be cruel, my love.” he whispered, petting Reinhardt’s face. He grazed his thumb against the old scar, heart still heavy in his chest. “... That’s enough for now. No more games. Kiss me.”

Reinhardt happily obliged, though he knew that he had still not been quite right. Even so, what followed was hardly unsatisfactory on either part, so it was, at the very least, a better effort than the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt still can't manage to insult Hanzo directly... in English, anyway.

Describing how their bodies were different continued for the next few weeks, and it was quite fun. From time to time, Reinhardt would make an effort to describe the differences in detail- how much more Hanzo could eat, the way his stomach bowed forward, how his thighs touched, his softening cheeks. More than once, he stumbled upon an observation that drove Hanzo wild. Something he hadn’t thought about, but undeniable proof that he’d grown noticeably heavier.

For instance, when Reinhardt pointed out that he was growing a second chin that he was ‘hiding’ behind his facial hair Hanzo had pushed his lover into bed (or rather, he nudged Reinhardt _towards_ the bed and Reinhardt allowed it) and mounted him in moments. Not long after, while Hanzo rode him, Reinhardt had whispered into his ear that he was shaking with each thrust, something Reinhardt’s body would _never_ do. Hanzo came within seconds.

Slowly, the German man was figuring out what worked and what didn’t, though he was still quite hesitant. Hanzo knew that Reinhardt handled him with care. Not just his stomach, but all of him. Physically and emotionally. It was part of the reason he loved him so much. It was entirely the reason Hanzo didn’t deserve him.

One night, while Reinhardt was feeding him in his bedroom, the man mumbled something against his neck as he took a bite. Hanzo focused in on the words, expecting to hear something about how Reinhardt had abs and he had a fat stomach- it wasn’t exactly an insult, but he could fill in the blanks himself. Instead, he heard something whispered in german that hit his ear just right.

“That’s right… _gutes schwein_.” Reinhardt said softly, bringing another bite of crumbling pastry to Hanzo’s lips. The archer didn’t even recognize the food. He didn’t have to. He ate everything Reinhardt gave him. Always.

His ears reddened, and he felt a pulse run straight to his cock.

“Did… you just call me a pig?”

There was a beat of silence, and Reinhardt’s hands stilled. Hanzo licked his lips free of honey and sugar, letting out a heavy breath and pushing his stomach out further- needy. He was so close to popping buttons off of his nicest shirt. He’d worn it on purpose, knowing it wouldn’t last much longer. He'd been wearing it all day. He was trying to impress Reinhardt, even now. He always wanted to impress him, keep Reinhardt’s interest. He was terrified that one day he would lose what they have.

“I didn’t expect you to know the word.” Reinhardt admitted, his thumb tracing up and down Hanzo’s stomach. The fabric was so tight. “Is it too far?”

Hanzo was shaking his head before Reinhardt could even finish his question.

“... Say it again.” he begged, bucking his hips.

Reinhardt nodded and moved his hand to cup Hanzo’s stomach.

“ _Schwein_.” he rumbled in his ear.

Hanzo shivered and opened his mouth again, begging for more. Reinhardt happily complied and pushed the rest of the pastry into Hanzo’s mouth. It was so large that he could barely close his lips. He began to chew and swallow as best as he could, feeling every bit the pig that his lover had called him.

“ _Groß, üppig schwein_.”

That time it wasn’t just a form of the word ‘swine’ that Hanzo heard. He knew little German, only the scant few words his lover had taught him in recent months. It was Reinhardt’s tone, and the fact that he was being so firm while feeding the archer, that made his dick pulse. He didn’t need to understand them exactly, and if Reinhardt felt more comfortable using his native tongue for this act… Hanzo could certainly adjust.

He leaned back against Reinhardt and pushed his stomach out again. So close. His buttons were incredibly tight. The outfit had been tailored just for him. Obviously, money had gone into it. Enough that the buttons had been sewn on with strong thread, as to save the wearer from any potentially embarrassing situations- like their gut growing so fat and round that the buttons flew apart during a formal event. Hanzo wore nothing under the shirt to hide tan skin that peeked out between each button. He groaned as another bite what brought to his lips, but took it.

“Nn… you’re so big. So heavy.” Reinhardt said. Usually, he would be chanting to Hanzo that he was doing so well, that he was a good boy. This wasn’t a usual night, and they both felt the shift. “You are lucky I am strong enough to lift you.”

Hanzo panted and gave a nod, rubbing his stomach beneath the tight shirt. The buttons were so tight that it created dips in his soft flesh, even though he was so incredibly full. It didn’t matter how full he was anymore, the soft padding over his middle made certain it stayed malleable. If it were firmer, maybe the buttons would have given in by now. His face felt hot, and his skin was vibrating from his lovers words.

“More?”

Reinhardt nudged Hanzo in the direction of the plate. There were a few pastries left, and no hesitation.

“More.”

The answer had not once been different. Hanzo always wanted more. He was insatiable. Reinhardt pressed another pastry past his lips.

“You’re going to ruin your suit.” the muscled man pointed out, his tone jovial. Like he were laughing, deep down. Hanzo pretended that Reinhardt was laughing at him. Maybe that was even the intention.

“Nn… I may have outgrown it.” Hanzo said after he finally managed to swallow the sweet bite. Reinhardt’s hearty chuckle against his neck sent shivers down his spine. “Does it look indecent?”

He felt his lover nod and nip at his neck. Hanzo saw his moment. Reinhardt had already gone as far as calling him a pig, even if it wasn’t in the language they shared. Maybe he could go further.

“My uniform hides even less.” he hummed. “My stomach and chest bare, everyone can see what your food has done to me.”

There was a silence, and Hanzo glanced back. For a moment, he was able to catch the flush on Reinhardt’s cheeks. He thought he pushed the man too far and nearly apologized, but he was cut off by another pastry being offered to him. He took it. This one was smaller. Small enough that he was able to reach out with his tongue to lick away some of the sugar from Reinhardt’s fingers. He heard the older man growl, which was one of the highest compliments Hanzo could receive.

“It isn’t my food that’s done it.” Reinhardt said, voice low and deep. “It’s you, and your appetite. _Schwein_.”

Hanzo nodded, opening his mouth again for even more. His stomach groaned and grumbled beneath the dark fabric. It was starting to hurt. If the buttons didn’t give soon, Hanzo worried he could be sick, but he was far too stubborn to give in. Reinhardt gave him another bite, unaware that Hanzo was having trouble. This time he had to hold the pastry while Hanzo worked his way through it, it was too big for one bite. The Japanese man stifled and belch between two gulps of sugary pastry, praying that the shirt would give soon.

Finally he took a deep breath, and his prayers were answered. The relief was instant and wonderful. It started with one button, and his stomach inched forward to fill the space. Not even a second later two more broke away under the newfound strain, and his gut moved out in a tidal wave onto his thighs. He felt it hit his thighs. His throat felt dry as it wobbled for a few moments before settling, and Hanzo let out an agonized groan as the food shifted and sloshed. For a moment he swore his vision clouded, though he was probably just being dramatic.

It took him a moment to focus his attention back on his stomach. His tanned skin looked pale against the black cloth that it poured out of like overflowing dough. His pants remained buttoned, which was rather unfortunate in that he was still uncomfortable, but made his stomach push up and look even fatter. He’d looked absolutely huge. He couldn’t believe that no one has pulled him aside to tell him he needed to lose the weight to stay in Overwatch yet.

Probably for the best. Those conflicting feelings would most certainly drive him insane. Even thinking about such an encounter made his member press against the zipper of his slacks, though it would have either way considering how tight they were. He glanced back to Reinhardt again, this time catching the man lick his lips before he spoke.

“ _Ja... üppig schwein_.” The man whispered, before lifting Hanzo up and moving him to the bed.

He managed to be careful with Hanzo’s stomach, though it still sloshed heavily when his back hit the mattress. Hanzo let out a huff, but his attention moved from his stomach to the imposing figure above him. Reinhardt’s bulk shifted as he leaned over Hanzo, his heavily muscled arms set down on either side of his head. Looming.

Hands slipped down to his waist and pulled his button apart, and Hanzo let out a huff.

“Those.. nngh... still fit!” he complained through his fullness, knowing for certain that Reinhardt would not have been able to open his slacks that quickly without ripping the button. Reinhardt quieted him with a kiss and then pulled back.

“They most certainly did not.” he insisted, chuckling warmly. "They look painted on, _fetthaltig_. I don't know how you managed to get into them."

Hanzo panted.

"It... took a lot of work." he admitted. His cheeks were on fire. He'd worn the outfit all day to draw Reinhardt's eye. He knew it worked. He wondered how many other people noticed how tight it was on him. At least before the feast he'd devoured it was _slightly_ decent.

Somehow, Reinhart managed to pull away the slacks and boxers beneath without Hanzo being jostled too much. Just enough that Hanzo had to try and mask a few more belches and whimpers. He focused on the sensation of his stomach sloshing back and forth, on the calloused hands stroking up his thighs, and then his lovers lips against his stomach.

For a moment, he tried to force back the pleasure he was feeling to observe Reinhardt's face. His lover was entirely focused on his stomach now, and there wasn't a trace of guilt upon it. After seeing that, Hanzo let himself fall back into the pleasure of it all, praying Reinhardt would call him a few more names in _any_ language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I have a kink blog now, since we don't want a repeat of one of my rl peeps finding out who I am on here. https://chubrub64.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, I'm sure I messed up the German here. I hope it isn't too bad. General translations are as follows:  
> Gutes schwein= Good pig  
> Groß, üppig= large, voluptuous  
> Fetthaltig= Fatty


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the 'porn with feelings' tag comes into play. Hanzo and Reinhardt discuss which words are and are not appropriate to use in the bedroom, and Hanzo makes a promise.

Hanzo felt his face blaze as he looked over his list. This was humiliating, but not the fun kind he longed so deeply for. Reinhardt had been trying, and doing well, but he was still so nervous about going ‘too far’. So he asked. It seemed like a simple request. Pragmatic. Hanzo appreciated the practicality of it at the time. If Hanzo wrote down the words that he desired, Reinhardt could deliver them in a way that his lover would enjoy.

Writing them down, it turned out, had been one of the most difficult things Hanzo had ever attempted.

_Pig, Hog._ Reinhardt knew those were fine already. He’d even managed them in English once or twice. Hanzo considered penning the word in Japanese- buta- but decided against it. He loved Reinhardt, but what little Japanese the man had tried speaking had a thick accent that might break the mood.

_Fat._ Obviously. That was hardly even an insult. It was just accurate now. Hanzo was approaching obesity, slowly but surely. The fact that his number on the scale was starting to near his lovers was beyond exciting for both of them.

_Lazy._ Not true. Realistically. Hanzo trained daily, was diligent, never rose past sunrise unless Reinhart clung to his waist and would not release him, but… Hanzo longed for a day it might be allowed to be true. He doubted he would ever see it.

_Spoiled_. Absolutely true. Entirely too true, probably. First by his opulent upbringing, and now by a doting lover.

He thought for a moment, biting his lip as he wrote the rest that came to mind.

_Worthless._   
_Greedy._   
_Glutton._   
_Anything about the size of my body._   
_Tease me over how much I’ve eaten._   
_How much bigger I will get from it._   
_How other people have noticed, and what they must think._

He couldn’t write anymore. He could feel the blood pumping in his ears as he folded it up and started straight to Reinhardt’s bedroom. He stood outside for several minutes before knocking, and couldn’t meet his lovers eyes when he handed the page to him. Reinhardt opened the page and furrowed his brows as he stepped aside to allow his lover in, and if Hanzo hadn’t been feeling so incredibly nervous he may have appreciated the way his boyfriends cheeks turned a lovely pink shade before he had even closed the door. Reinhardt brought his hand up to cover his mouth as his eyes scanned the page.

“ _Süsser…_ ” he whispered, folding up the page again. The taller man sat down on his bed, and Hanzo hadn’t realized he was shaking until Reinhardt’s hands took his own. “Sit.”

Hanzo did as he was told, easily suggestible in his nervous state. He felt his hair being brushed back and lips against his skin.

“One word, I will not say.”

The archers eyes snapped up, studying Reinhardt’s face for a long moment. The gaze was stern, but loving. Hanzo never knew what to do when such earnest love was directed his way. He’d never seen it before.

“ _Mein schätzchen…_ I’ve heard you call yourself worthless too many times to use it against you.” the man whispered. Hanzo lowered his head in shame and fear. He hadn’t thought about that. He felt a knuckle against his cheek and turned his head away from it, denying the comfort he knew it would bring. “Hanzo.”

The tone was commanding and begging at the same time, and Hanzo could do nothing but obey it. He met Reinhardt’s eyes again, and lips grazed his own.

“You are not worthless. Fat, certainly.” Reinhardt said, cupping Hanzo’s ample stomach in his hand and giving it a soft shake. There was a pride in his eyes that Hanzo could not miss. He knew Reinhardt adored the body they’d made together. Of course he didn’t want to mock it. “And I have seen what the teasing for this does to you… but… you are not worthless, and I do not believe you wish to hear it. Look.”

Hanzo lowered his eyes to the paper and noticed what Reinhardt must have immediately. He’d been foolish to not realize himself, but he’d been in such a hurry to deliver the damned thing, he hadn’t thought to proofread it. The words were all written hastily by an embarrassed hand, slightly shaken and rushed. Not poor penmanship, Hanzo would not stand for that, but… quick. Except, it seemed, for the word _worthless_. The ink sank deeper into the paper. It was steadier, slower. Deliberate.

He turned his head into Reinhardt’s shoulder, feeling sick to his stomach. As if reading his mind, Reinhardt began trailing his thumb up and down the soft mass of his middle again, soothing the uncomfortable sensation. He shouldn’t allow himself to be coddled like this, and he knew it, but when his lover offered it Hanzo almost never pulled away.

“Your brother asked after you.” Reinhardt rasped softly, brushing back Hanzo’s hair and meeting his eyes again. Or attempting to. Hanzo kept his own stubbornly on his own stomach, muscles tight up through his shoulders. “He was worried.”

There was a moment when Hanzo wanted to ask how Genji knew to ask Reinhardt about him, but it could be quickly reasoned away. He and Reinhardt may have been hiding the full extent of their relationship, but despite the archer urging him otherwise he often sought out Hanzo’s company when they were in public. During training and between missions. He was one of the only people who Hanzo traded more than a few short words with. Even the more outgoing members of the group, including Genji himself, couldn’t coax much from the archer. He kept them at a distance, very much convinced that they all preferred it that way.

“He shouldn’t bother you with such things.” Hanzo responded, leaning his body against his lovers. Reinhardt was built like a wall, and more often than not the firm muscles calmed the Japanese mans racing mind. “I’ll speak with him.”

There was a beat of silence, and Reinhardt set the paper aside, letting out a soft sigh.

“Hanzo. I want to pleasure you in all the ways I can.” he finally managed to say, lifting the other mans chin with his forefinger, forcing Hanzo’s eyes to his own. Reinhardt was the only man who could force Hanzo into anything, and he did it with such a light touch. “But you understand how hard it is for me, when I know you demean yourself inside.”

“It is different.” Hanzo said quickly, cheeks bright. “It’s a game. I know you don’t actually think the things I wish you to say.”

Well. Except maybe for the ones that were, objectively, true… But Hanzo didn’t have time to go into the _nuances_ of his strange fixation. His point was still sound. Even the true parts were not negatives in Reinhardt’s mind, after all.

“I believe you.” Reinhardt corrected before Hanzo could spiral too far. “But… I did speak to a… friend, on this matter.”

Hanzo tensed noticeably and pulled back from Reinhardt as soon as the words were spoken. The larger man didn’t attempt to stop him as he stood. However, he did speak before he gave the archer a chance.

“Not of you. They know nothing of us. Or any details of your desires.” he said quickly, setting a hand on his knee. “Only that I was asked by someone I love to harm them. For their pleasure.”

There was a moment where Hanzo calculated in his mind, trying to decide if this betrayal warranted true anger, but even as he worked it out in his head he could not be truly upset. Not right now. He nodded, his lips locking together. He thought Reinhardt would go on, but the man just kept watching him. Damn his patience.

“That is... Fine.” he finally said, knowing that his lover was waiting for his decision. “I asked… something very strange of you. You never judged me. I… appreciate that you would want to speak to someone else.”

Even as he spoke the words, his pulse rushed to his ears. This time, there was a mixture. It wasn’t _all_ the wrong kind of embarrassment, though he wished it was.

“Who was it?”

“Master Zen. Our omnic friend.”

“The monk!?”

Reinhardt laughed heartily at the shock in Hanzo’s voice and nodded, patting his knee again. Hanzo hesitated before allowing himself to sit back down, this time turned slightly away. Just enough so his stomach did not press against Reinhardt’s abs through their clothing- as if that was a minor punishment.

“I thought it would be less of a betrayal. He does not share secrets.” Reinhardt explained. “And he tends not to judge. He was also more knowledgeable than I had thought he would be.”

“My brother respects him. They _talk_.”

“He will not share this. I promise, _liebling_.” he said softly. “But listen.”

Hanzo took a breath, trying his best to do as he was told despite his fight or flight response kicking in.

“I will say these things. All except the one.” Reinhardt said calmly, glancing to the paper. “If, after… I can tell you how I truly feel. Each time. And you must try to listen to me.”

There were lips against his neck then, and Hanzo shivered.

“You don’t. When I tell you. You close off, hide from my words. I see you do it.” the larger man continued, cradling Hanzo’s stomach in one hand again. “I can not allow you to listen to mockery if you will not allow yourself to hear the truth.”

Hanzo moved his hand to his stomach, where Reinhardt’s had been before he had pulled away. His own hand was much smaller, and made his growing stomach look much larger in comparison. His lovers head was propped on his shoulder, grey beard tickling him, and Hanzo rubbed against it lightly with the side of his face. Almost a nod, but not quite. Enough that he had to say it.

“I will try.” he promised lowly, moving his hand to Reinhardt’s thigh and squeezing what he could of it. He was so large, so strong… and so, so kind. “Thank you. For… noticing the differences, even though I didn't. You are right. I should not have put that on the list. It was a mistake. I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright. I’m glad.” Reinhardt said, petting the back of Hanzo’s neck, where the hair went short and faded down to nothing. It felt good to be pet there. Calming.

There was another long beat of silence then, but this one was not as tense or frightening. It was the accepting silence of both men knowing the tension was finally behind them. Almost pleasant. Then, Reinhardt spoke. His voice was deep, with a rumble in his chest.

“Do you want to know _why_ your brother was so worried about you?”

Hanzo felt Reinhardt’s fingers dig into his stomach, just a bit. A familiar warmth spread through him, lightening fast, and he held his breath.

“Yes.” he insisted, nodding as well, as if he could not agree to it enough.

“He said… you’ve gained so much weight, _mein schweinchen_. You’ve blossomed so fat that it’s attracting attention.”

There was a light gasp from the archer as Reinhardt pushed up the hem of Hanzo’s shirt, his caramel stomach pushing forward out of the tight confines.

“Not surprising, considering how you insist on these tight clothes.” Reinhardt went on. “Your stomach hangs out of everything you own. I’ve been spoiling you too much.”

Hanzo took a sharp breath, his face starting to heat up.

“You… memorized the list very quickly.” he said softly, gripping at Reinhardt’s shirt and tugging it up.

“I haven’t even gotten to mentioning how greedy and lazy you’ve been.” Reinhardt said, his tone brazzen and confident. The list gave him the starting point he’d clearly needed to feel comfortable. “Why don’t you lie back? You must be tired, lugging this around all day.”

Hanzo felt a pinch to his stomach and let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and groan. He looked at Reinhardt in disbelief for a beat before the man stood back up to his full height. His shirt off, every muscle was so clearly defined across his pale skin, and as Hanzo’s eyes scanned over the man's perfect, toned body he swore he felt heavier, so wide and soft compared to his strapping lover. He shivered and Reinhardt gave the side of his stomach a soft smack, making the flesh wobble.

“I am going to go get food, and you will eat it.” Reinhardt said softly, kissing Hanzo’s temple. “After that, I will call you those names you like… and then I will call you the things I like.”

Hanzo was still hot and bothered enough not to want to respond at first, blood rushing to his face and his cock, but he managed a nod as he watched his lover rush out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein schweinchen= my piglet


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo shifted on the bed nervously as Reinhardt entered. Again. For the third time. It didn’t matter how muscular his lover was, the man only had so many hands and there were many plates. It strunk Hanzo suddenly that it was unlikely that Reinhardt was able to smuggle all of these dishes out without someone noticing, but he pushed back that fear. The ex-crusader was not a sparse eater in his own right, though all of his calories went to building muscle.

Hanzo had muscles. Deep down. Buried under flesh… When he flexed his arms he could still make them out in the mirror, but in his defense his arms were probably the most toned feature on him these days. Even then, the thought of one day not being able to catch sight of any muscle excited him. Not only sexually (but mostly). It would mean he wasn’t fighting anymore.

“What are you waiting for?” Reinhardt asked once he brought the last of the food in. He set it on the floor by the bed and nodded to his lover. “Come. Eat.”

The archer nodded and moved down to the floor, hesitating before he grabbed the first bowl. Reinhardt hadn’t brought plates. Everything was in serving bowls. Hanzo had thought the last trip would include the proper accoutrements, but now he realized with a jolt that wasn’t the case.

“No plates?”

“Why bother?” Reinhardt asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. “You will eat it all anyway.”

Hanzo nodded, took the pot of thick macaroni and cheese, one of the staples of Overwatch’s kitchen, and started to eat with the serving spoon that it had come with. Reinhardt made a pleased noise but didn’t move closer. It only took Hanzo a few moments to sort out the game. Reinhardt usually fed him. This time, he waited. He wanted to watch Hanzo feed himself, and he was happy to oblige. Goodness knew that Reinhardt had done plenty of obliging lately.

He had just finished the entire pot when Reinhardt spoke up again.

“ _Schweinchen_.” he addressed, and Hanzo felt himself going weak at the knees. Thankfully he was already sitting. “How much did you weigh when you first came to us?”

Hanzo trembled.

“Seventy-two kilograms.” he said softly, brushing his hair back as he reached for a plate of dumplings. They were reheated, but Hanzo didn’t care. Reinhardt had only had so much time to whip it all up unnoticed. “One-hundred and fifty-eight pounds.”

Reinhardt smirked and finally moved forward, cupping the bottom of Hanzo’s stomach while his mouth was full. _Lifting it_. Hanzo nearly choked as the larger man let it go and let it wobble.

“Now?”

  
“... Nearly ninety-five kilograms.” Hanzo admitted one he swallowed. Reinhardt chuckled.

“Pounds, _shwein_.” he demanded. Both of their cultures used kilograms, but the muscled man knew Hanzo prefered the American measurements. For obvious reasons.

“Two-hundred and ten.”

“Fifty. Pounds.” Reinhardt punctuated the statement with two hearty pats to the side of Hanzo’s stomach and the soft man groaned out an appreciation. “In barely a year... How spoiled you’ve gotten. Growing so fast, like a pig being fattened up before the feast.”

Hanzo’s face flushed and his cock shot up to attention as Hanzo pulled up his shirt. The archer thought he would tug it up over his head, but he didn’t. He piled the cloth on the top of his stomach, accentuating the size of both his gut and his softened chest. Or, rather, his breasts, considering just how much they’d softened.

“Look at that.” Reinhardt said, his voice equal parts teasing and reverent. “So round. Fill it up.”

The archer nodded and took a deep breath to push his stomach out more. He felt it pressing against the top of his member and that drove him to eat even faster. Everything Reinhardt had brought for him was quick but delicious. A pot of rice with butter, which Hanzo had believed to be disgusting at first but grown a taste for after he realized how much more fattening it was, was next down the line. It was harder to eat with the large, unwieldy spoon, but he tilted the pot back and mostly poured it into his open maw. He felt bits of rice drop from the pot and onto his stomach, but he didn’t mind. Later. He just needed to eat now.

“You know they all see how big you’ve gotten. You don’t need me to tell you that.” Reinhardt hummed against his ear as he ate, his hand on his stomach egging him on. “You’ve seen them stare. In the locker rooms and at meals, while we’re training… But none of them get to see you like this. They don’t know what a true hog you are.”

Hanzo nodded to make it clear how much he adored every word leaving Reinhardt’s mouth. He finished the rice and belched. It was so heavy inside of him. He shouldn’t have eaten it so fast, or in the middle of what was proving to be a challenging meal. It was going to puff up in his stomach, make him even fuller, stretch his limits…

“They will soon.” Reinhardt continued, his hand moving lower. He unbuttoned Hanzo’s jeans and let the fly be pushed down by his gut and cock in equal measure. “When fifty becomes sixty. Seventy. Eighty.”

“One hundred.” Hanzo gasped as he felt his lovers fingers toy with his cock through the cloth of his boxers. Reinhardt chuckled darkly and nipped at his neck.

“One day. Soon.” he promised. “And then they’ll all know what a greedy pig you are.”

Hanzo set the pot down, empty all but a few bits of rice. He felt so absolutely overfilled, but there was more to go. His eyes fluttered to the cake- but first there was one more savory dish. Bread rolls, made fresh for lunch. Reinhardt had made “too many”, but even then Hanzo knew he’d be the one finishing them. There was a bowl of melted butter in the basket with them. His lover thought of everything. He dipped the first roll and started to eat, forcing even more gluten into himself on top of the rice. He was already so bloated, but he’d be even fuller after this, and then…

Reinhardts hand moved achingly slow over his member and Hanzo pushed another butter-coated roll into his mouth, moaning softly around it.

There were seven rolls, but it felt like more. By the time Hanzo finished, he was panting heavily and leaning back against Reinhardt, who had slipped behind him and spread his muscular legs on either side of the archer. He closed his eyes, his stomach gurgling softly as it tried to make sense of how much food Hanzo had forced into it.

“More, _mein shwien_.” Reinhardt rumbled, and Hanzo feels the man lean forward and drag the plate forward. “You are far too greedy to not eat your dessert.”

Hanzo groaned and opened his eyes, studying the plate. It was only a slice of cake, but it may as well have been the whole thing. It was hardly a small slice, and his stomach was so full. He let his head fall forward, but gave a small nod.

“Nngh… Feed me.” he begged, licking his lips. Reinhardt cupped the top of his stomach and gave it a slow rub, which worked out a belch from the archer. “Please.”

“Spoiled boy.” Reinhardt chuckled, nipping at Hanzo’s neck again before obeying the request. Even the mans mocking sounded suspiciously like compliments, but it didn’t halt any of the archers eagerness.

Despite that, the cake disappeared slowly. Too slowly for Hanzo, but he couldn’t force himself to eat any faster. Reinhardt hummed soft words into his ear. It was everything he’d hoped, almost overwhelmingly so, and all he wanted to do was keep eating. Finally he heard the fork get set down on the plate and both of his lovers hands set on his stomach. Hanzo hiccuped and turned to hide his red face against the man's muscled arm, only to suddenly jerk slightly when he felt Reinhardt’s fingers graze the underside of his stomach and try to slip into his jeans.

“Too tight.” the older man said, like he were checking off a list. “Into bed.”

Hanzo groaned and nodded, but he did very little to get himself into bed. It was mostly Reinhardt doing the work, lifting his hefty frame and carefully lowering him into the soft bed. Hanzo huffed and squirmed to be more comfortable after lying down, but as full as he was he knew it would be some time before he could be properly comfortable again.

It still felt wonderful.

He had no idea how Reinhardt managed to get his bottoms off other than brute force and stubbornness, but the fact that he did do it without too much sloshing of Hanzo’s stomach was worthy of admiration. The lights lowered and Hanzo let out some heavy breaths, testing out the newfound freedom his middle had in the dark. He could feel Reinhardt crawling into bed beside him, the springs creaking under their combined weight.

“You ate too much.” Reinhardt scolded. The jolly tone in his voice still kept the words from sounding too disparaging, but as the night wore on Hanzo was starting to realize that he enjoyed that undercurrent of pleasure. He had never factored it into his fantasies, but there was something… reassuring about it. The fact that his love would play along, but not change entirely. “I’m going to take care of you tonight, _schweinchen_.”

“No.” Hanzo started to argue, pushing up to his elbows. Or rather, attempting to. A strong, calloused hand pressed on his chest to still him. “I can-”

“ _Can_ does not mean _should_.” Reinhardt responded in a low, softer voice. “I have been teasing you too much to not allow you to finish, but you will not be lifting a finger. Let me spoil you.”

Hanzo’s face hardened, though he knew his lover couldn’t see it. He didn’t like the idea of Reinhardt not feeling any pleasure from this. That said… if they tried to actually have sex, there was a good chance his stomach would turn. He let out a soft sound as he felt Reinhardt’s member press into his thigh, and realized instantly that he was being comforted. Reinhardt wanted to prove to him that he was enjoying this, even without the promise of finishing.

“Can you… take care of... both of us?” he asked, half breathless from being filled with so much, caving to the pressure without giving up his intent.

Reinhardt’s nod brought his chin down softly onto Hanzo’s stomach, followed by his lips. His hands moved downwards. One to Hanzo, the other to himself though the archer could not see any of it. He knew Reinhardt well enough. The beats of the night, the comforting sameness of it. The only difference-

“My spoiled boy is too full to move.” Reinhardt teased, his breath dancing across the scant hair below Hanzo’s belly button. “What would the others think- seeing you eat this way? Glutting yourself. Acting like a hog. My little butterball.”

Hanzo moaned and twisted his head back, barely able to think any longer. He didn’t need to. He felt a surge and release, and for a moment his soul soared before returning quickly to his bloated, aching body. Moments after there was a warmth against his stomach, not at all surprised by Reinhardt’s chosen target. It was oddly soothing, considering the dull throbbing he felt there.

While the archer recovered, Reinhardt fetched a washcloth from the small bathroom attached to his quarters and cleaned them both, humming softly as he went about it. The cloth was warm, but Hanzo still trembled. Everything felt sensitive, and now that the sexual high had faded he realized just how much he’d truly overeaten.Once the older man climbed back into bed Hanzo set his bulky chest and felt one arm wrap over his shoulders. A hand settled on his stomach and he let out a quiet belch. He was so tired, almost drifting off.

“You are so beautiful.”

That woke Hanzo up quite a bit, his face starting to warm as he remembered what he’d agreed to.

“You promised, _liebling_.” Reinhardt reminded as he felt Hanzo’s muscles tighten. “Please listen to me.”

Hanzo took a deep breath and nodded, curling into Reinhardt’s chest. As he turned his stomach moved to sit against his lovers abs. He had abs when he’d gotten here. A little padding on top, but nothing that would be able to be propped on top of someone else.

“I know.” he said softly. “I’m listening.”

There was a moment of silence. For a moment Hanzo wondered if he had been too passive, if his lack of excitement had hurt his lovers feelings. Accepting praise did not suit him. He didn’t deserve it. Before he could think too much on that Reinhardt spoke up.

“You are braver than you believe. Stronger. Kinder.”

In the dark Hanzo stared into the middle distance, his heart slamming in his chest. Their naked bodies pressed against one another felt comforting. Hanzo had always enjoyed cuddling up against his lovers after, but his pride had kept him from allowing himself the simple pleasure… it was Reinhardt who had allowed him to indulge again- gently pulled him back into bed after their first night together, asked him to stay.

“You are also the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.” Reinhardt said softly. “You know what you want, and you aren’t afraid to go after it.”

Hanzo felt the fingers against his stomach brush lightly back and forth and gave a small, accepting chuckle. That, he could at least concede.

“Most people would not factor this as a positive.”

“I do.”

Another bit of laughter, this time from both of them.

“I love you, Hanzo.” Reinhardt said, his voice serious again. “I will do anything for you. I… believe I’ve made that clear, these past few weeks.”

There was a beat of silence and Hanzo kissed lightly against Reinhardt’s chest- the closest part he could reach without having to lift his too-full body.

“And I love you.” he assured, nuzzling the man. “If… there were anything I could indulge for you-”

Reinhardt cut him off with a laugh and gave Hanzo’s stomach a pat.

“You already do. More than enough. Or, you will be soon if you keep growing like this.”

“Fair enough.” Hanzo said, smiling at the light, playful tease. “... Thank you. For indulging me, and for forcing me to indulge you.”

“Sleep.” Reinhardt hushed, petting back Hanzo’s hair. “In the morning I will make you breakfast.”

For a moment, Hanzo’s mind rushed with concerns. What if he couldn’t finish it? What if the others noticed Reinhardt’s big meal? Or his own absence? He almost never stayed in the older mans room past sunrise, going to train early as an excuse so others would not realize where he was… But then Reinhardt’s arms tightened around him, just a bit, and quieted his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter- this is what I get for posting a chapter before I finished the following one. I immediately hit a block that I had to slam my head into over and over. I still like the finished product, but I got to work on writing sexy scenes. I hope you guys enjoyed this regardless! I have a few ideas for continuing the story by bringing in other characters (instead of keeping the camera locked on just Reinhardt and Hanzo like this one was). Let me know if I should make this a series!
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
